The Lion King: Requiem
by Vyse Valentine
Summary: Scar returns after being thought dead and he's changed for the better... Or has he? Simba isn't so sure but the choice to accept him back is in Kovus court.


Authors notes: OK I know there are fanfics like this already but I'm not stealing anyone's story. This is my own story. Please give me feedback.

Scar returns after being thought dead and he's changed for the better... Or has he? Simba isn't so sure but the choice to accept him back is in Kovus court. Slight AU

The Lion King: Requiem

Kovu and Simba sit quietly atop Pride Rock, and Simba remembers his father and him doing the same long ago. Simba smiles and looks at Kovu, and although he resembles the one lion who started all the issues and the murderer of his father, he was proud to have such a lion succeed him.

" Kovu, today is an important day..."

Kovu looked at the lion king and father of his love Kiara. "Are we going on a big hunt? Oh! Or a double date with the lionesses?! Kiara has been bugging me to..."

" Kovu!" Simba stared at him with a bored expression. "No this is much more important. I want to the throne today."

Kovu was shocked. It has been a year since he was accepted by Simba and his pride and allowed to mate with the kings daughter, Kiara. What could Simba be doing? "Simba I...I don't understand"

Simba smiled and put his paw on Kovu's head. "I'm ready to enjoy my time left with Nala without dealing with the duties of a king. It's time to pass the throne... And it's your time. I will stay as an advisor but you will make the decisions. You have earned your place here. I'll make the announcement later today. Now go get Kiara and be ready." Simba smiled wide and stayed sitting on the top of Pride Rock as Kovu left.

Kovu's mind was racing. This was his chance to be a king... Was he ready? Nala passed him on the way down.

" By the look on your face, Simba told you. Am I right?"

"You knew?" he asked with a staggered look.

Nala smiled. "Yes I know. Kings still talk to their queens with some decisions. Keep that in mind.. My king."

Kovu looked down. "I'm no king yet... And I don't even know if I'm ready for this... Do you?"

Nala licked his check in a motherly lion way. "Simba was the same way when he became kind as you are now. You'll do great. And Simba will still help you, don't worry and be happy."

Nala followed the path up to Simba as Kovu went to his den with Kiara, who was still sleeping.

"Kiara, wake up!" Kovu said in a little bit of a raised voice.

Kiara shot up startled and tackled Kovu in a fight or flight response. "Aghhh! Who!? What!?... Kovu! You scared me to death!" she yelled as she sat on top of him.

"M-morning.. Please...g-g-get off..."

She realized she was on his throat and got off quickly. "Sorry... But you need to wake me up nicer... Now what's got you in such an uproar?" she giggled at her own joke.

Kovu got up and coughed "Simba is...ughh... Making me... The king.." he said between coughs.

Kiara looked at him. "Daddy did what?"

Kovu looked at his mate. "Your a queen now..."

Her eyes lit up and she jumped back on him, licking him all over. "I'm so happy for you Kovu. I love you."

Kovu smiled and licked her back. "I love you to Kiara. Let's go... The announcement is soon."

Chapter 2 - The Return

Kovu stood next to Simba as the other animals of the Pridelands gathered together in front of Pride Rock. Simba let out a loud roar and the animals bowed. He then looked at Kovu and stepped back.

"Go on. They know what's coming." he smiled.

Kovu stepped up to the edge and looked out among the animals. They looked up at him and he could sense the faith they had in Simba... And he hoped he could gain that same faith. Kiara came and stood beside him.

"Together Kovu... Come on" she said smiling.

And together they let out a mighty roar... And the animals bowed at their new king. Kovu smiled as the animals roared and bellowed back in approval. Zazu came by and smiled.

"I do hope you keep me around sire."

Kovu laughed. "Of course I will. And Timone and Pumba as well. Your all family." he then turned to Simba. "thank you Simba... For everything"

Simba laughed "You wont be saying that after you see what the duties are."

As the group shared a laugh something was happening below Pride Rock. Simba noticed and pointed the group in the direction of the disturbance.

Sirabi, Simba's mother, was face to face with someone.

"No... No...NO! Your dead!" she said backing up. The group finally was able to see figure in front of Sirabi. Simba's and Kovu's eyes widened as the dark lion came into view.

Simba stared into the eyes of the other lion in shock. "Scar...?"

Kovu couldn't say anything as he stared at his father whom was supposed to be dead.

Scar looked down, "Simba... There is nothing I can..." before he was able to finish, Simba rushed at him and hit him to the ground.

"This time I'll make sure you die!" he said as he raised his paw.

"Simba no!" Kovu yelled rushing to him. "This isn't right Simba..."

Kiara came to her fathers side. "Daddy... Hear him out... Decide his fate on his present not his past."

Simba looked distrustfully at Scar. "Fine... Let him speak..."

Scar got up and refused to look at Simba. "Simba I...I know I can never say anything to change my past... But I can try to make a better future...I wish to come back to the pride..."

Simba looked angry "After all you have caused... You want to try to make amends now!? How dare you! You killed my father! Leave!"

Kiara stepped in "Daddy... Its not your call anymore..." she looked at Kovu. "Its his.."

Simba and the rest of the group looked at Kovu. Simba goes to Kovu. "You can't let him stay... You know what he is. He'll never change... Banish him Kovu.."

Kovu looked at Simba then back to Scar. "Why have you returned Scar... Your fate depends on your answer."

Scar looked at Kovu. "I found I had a son... You Kovu...I wanted to make amends for my past...I want to show my sorrow...I was a coward...I deserved to die... But I survived...I tried to stay away and live with my guilt...I can't knowing I have a son..."

Kovu turned to Simba "I will show him the kindness you once showed me... But if anything happens...he's gone... But I wont banish him for something that happened before my life began... You taught me better than that."

Simba looked at Kovu and frowned. "Be thankful Scar... But know I will watch you... And when you fail I will throw you out myself!" Simba roared and left.

Kovu sighed and looked at Scar. "Don't betray this kindness father. I'm king now... And I have a kingdom to care for... That care surpasses my feelings...I will let Simba banish you if you betray us. You can sleep away from Pride Rock... You must earn your trust back."

Scar smiled weakly. "I swear my loyalty to you son...my king."

Kovu turned to leave. "Get some food... You look sickly..."

Scar walked down Pride Rock. His son... The king... He had never known the feeling of being proud till now... Maybe things could work...

OK so what do you guys think? Please review this for me and leave feedback and comments and what you think or would like to see happen. Thanks!


End file.
